Cupid State of Mind
by Kaitsa
Summary: ON HOLD. Sequel to Cupid Painted Blind. Edward and Bella are starting a new stage in their lives. Will the changes affect their relationship? AH/AU OOC. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Head over Feet

**AN: I don't own…**

**Summary: **_Sequel to Cupid Painted Blind. Edward and Bella are starting a new stage in their lives. Will the changes affect their relationship? AH/AU OOC. Rated M for lemons._

* * *

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date..._

_**~William Shakespeare~**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 1: Head over Feet**

**BPOV**

Today's the day.

Finally. Weeks and weeks we've dreamed about this moment and now it was finally here.

We were both giddy to the extreme, although we had to contain our excitement for a little while longer. Carlisle had insisted on traveling along to Stanford, even though there was nothing left for him to do. We had come here last month, putting everything in place, our traveling bags were filled only with the last of our stuff that was yet to be moved. But both Edward's parents and my dad had said to be more at peace if Carlisle saw with his own eyes to our safe arrival.

They would have to grow out of their worries soon enough. We would fend for ourselves from this day on and travel back and forth to Forks a few times a year without supervision. I guess this is a huge step for the parents as well. So we let him come along.

Edward squeezed my hand as the taxi drove us from the airport to our apartment. I could tell that he was nervous. He doesn't like change that much and I know he must pull great comfort in me going along with him. I can't believe that we thought, up until a little over two months ago, that we would be living in different states. Even if we hadn't discovered our love, that would still have been unbearable.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved closer to him, resting my hand on his thigh and squeezing down in what I thought was a reassuring gesture. We tried to play it cool for our parents and I think we would only fully realize we were going to live together alone once Carlisle is back on his way home, a couple of hours from now.

Edward's arm snaked around my shoulders, his hand underneath my hair, fingertips caressing my neck, as if I was the one needing the comfort.

I leaned against him anyway and let him kiss my temple. As I felt the familiar shiver, caused by his feather light touch run down my spine, I recalled that same feeling from our first day together. He had touched me so many times before, but that day it felt differently. We were different.

* * *

_I put down my phone, feeling utterly confused. What on earth could make Edward so impatient at this time of day. He knows I like my morning routine so he wouldn't just barge in without legitimate reason. I really hoped nothing was up with our college plans. I eased my mind telling myself he didn't sound sad, more excited, while I rushed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair._

_As soon as I turned the light off, I got downstairs, knowing that he would rush over, and I smiled when I heard his footsteps outside. I had to admit that I had missed him tonight, more than I wanted to, and the thought of having him near me as soon as I wake up made me happy. More than it should._

_I hushed him because dad was sleeping, more amused than worried, and strolled over to the kitchen to get a drink, pretending not to be dead curious about his very important news._

_But then, instead of spilling his story as he always does when excited, he surprised me by asking in a low voice "so Bella, how is your crush?"_

_I quickly put down whatever I was holding as my brain raced through the ups and downs of telling him the truth or lying. How was my crush? It was wonderful. He was here with me, wasn't he, how could it not be wonderful? _

_But somehow that's not what he wanted to hear. We had 'agreed' that it would be over as soon as we got back home, so we could be best friends again. _

_I stuttered something that mustn't have sound too convincing. He stepped closer and repeated his question, asking if I was still in love with him. _

_Why would he tease me like that? If I would have been balancing on doubt, his seductive voice might have pushed me in the wrong direction again. Luckily there was no doubt whatsoever. I was in love. And loving it too. No matter what my mind said or wanted._

_It was my mind speaking however, giving another attempt to tell him we were fine. _

_In vain of course. He backed me up against the counter, his eager body against mine, as if he was testing my inhibitions. My will to keep my hands away from him, to keep my arms from holding him tight. _

_And then he decided to torture me some more by running his fingers over my neck. _

_Now why on earth would he find such pleasure in this game? That smug little… Mmmm. I hardly registered what he said as his tongue was now tickling my neck. What did he say? Trembling? Do I really need to answer that? _

_I wish I had the power to push him away and stop this making fun of lovesick little Bella. The news he should be bringing was long out of my mind. _

_I lost my control when he started sucking my sensitive skin, I think I groaned his name, no longer hiding the effect he had over me. _

_And then… then he turned my world upside down. Admitting feeling everything I did, all these wonderful sensations that consumed me when I was with him, he claimed to have those too. _

_I didn't know what to say._

"_I'm here Bella. I finally see. It's always been you." _

_I must be dreaming. This isn't happening. I took a deep breath, smelling his familiar scent and wondering if dreams have aromas too._

"_I love you Bella…" _

_Those words... I hardly registered anything after that, simply started returning my profession of love, letting it all out. This moment was too much of it, and somehow I knew I needed to remember this for the rest of my life. With my fingertips on his face, I felt his smile and I knew it must be true, he must feel exactly the same I was feeling. _

_And we kissed. For the first time channeling love. I had once before but feeling it being returned made it all the more wonderful. He roped me in, so mesmerizing, so hypnotizing... _

_Even when dad interrupted us, leading to a slightly embarrassing moment, all my thoughts were directed towards his lips, to feel them again. Moving with him. And to hear him say he loves me. _

_As soon as we were alone again, he was pressed into me, and I was sure that he felt like making up for all the time we could have been doing this. Simply loving and adoring each other. All that time we were scared and hiding behind our benefits._

_Somehow I believe I've always loved him, especially now in this moment, I can't imagine it ever being differently, in the past or in the future. And I never wanted to let him go again._

* * *

I woke up from my reverie by Edward squeezing me tight against him in the backseat of the cab, telling me that he could see our building already. His enthusiasm was rubbing off on me, although my own was pretty high up there to start with.

"You kids go along," Carlisle said, no doubt enjoying our excitement, "I'll bring your bags."

I wanted to offer to share the load, but Edward was already pulling me from the car and rushing towards the building.

Instead of walking me straight to the hall, he first brought me to a stop light that was beeping quietly. This was going to be my orientation point to find my way home. I held my left hand against the brick wall, my right arm around Edward's waist and we measured the distance towards our building. All these little things were Edward's ideas, he knew moving would be scary for me, and he wanted to make me comfortable from the start. And independent as well, aware of how important that is to me.

Three weeks ago we put everything in place, all our cheap furniture and most of our stuff. What I didn't know was that Edward had made pictures of every corner of the apartment and then had a small remake done for me to 'feel' every detail. Getting used to the new place would take me a couple of weeks, but he wanted to help and it was the sweetest gesture. He never took pity of my disability, just sort of liked to be my personal hero, without having me depending on him.

He handed me my key and let me open the door. In the elevator he let me feel which button had a three and as soon as the doors closed, he pressed his body against mine and kissed me sweetly on my lips.

"Finally a place of our own," he whispered, "I can't wait to have you all to myself."

His words made my stomach flip, more than the fast moving elevator could.

This last week we had been saying goodbye to family and friends, and our parents, over and over. We hardly had had any privacy and I had to admit I was really looking forward to our first night here. And not just because of the apartment 'baptism' that would certainly take place, but for the infinite amount of time we would have in each other's company. Classes didn't start for five more days. We told our parents we wanted to check the area first, but in fact we planned to have a little honeymoon in our new love nest.

When the elevator came to a halt, Edward nearly sprinted out, tugging me along with him. This time he opened the door and then lifted me up in his arms swiftly. Bridal style. And he carried me inside.

"If my dad wasn't coming up any minute, I'd carry you straight to our bed and worship you," he murmured. Instead he kept still in the doorway and kissed me deeply. My arms clung around his neck and I answered the kiss by softly stroking my tongue over his. He slowly let me down, without breaking the kiss, so we were now both standing, my arms still around him.

When we heard the elevator door open again and seconds later Carlisle's soft cough, we broke the kiss. We weren't ashamed, they had seen our displays of affection more often than they wished and we always retorted any comment by saying we needed to catch up on lost time. At the moment, we could wait since a few hours from now we would have plenty of alone time.

"Alright honey, show me the way around," Edward said, hoping that his little remake wouldn't have been in vain. And it wasn't. I had memorized every thing, even had asked him to describe the look of it all to me, so when I made my way around, touching all furniture, I said "red telephone, landscape painting, white cupboard, leather sofa, flat screen TV, dark red curtains, yep, it's all here."

I was still moving around very carefully, needing to grow accustomed to the actual distances between stuff, but soon enough I would feel right at home here.

Carlisle wanted to help us unpack, but we insisted to put everything in place in "our" room ourselves, which took a little longer than it could have because we kept interrupting our work with hugs and kisses. I could hear Carlisle snicker and then walk back to the living room, switching on the TV and flipping through the channels.

When finally everything was in place, it was time for us to do some major grocery shopping. We had a fridge and a freezer to fill with food and drinks and some cupboards with cleaning products and more food. It took us hours to find everything and put it in place and after that, we were pretty exhausted, so we spoiled ourselves with a huge cheesy crust pizza after calling up Esme and Charlie to say we were all settled.

It wasn't long after this, that Carlisle bade us farewell, and left us to our new home. Alone at last.

"So," I said while I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, "I don't know about you, but I'm dead beat and I'm ready to pass out."

"Oh," he said, and I suppressed a chuckle while I found my way to the bathroom, hesitantly still.

Of course his different plans for me weren't a surprise, we had spent hours in each others arms dreaming about having our own place and being able to make love as long as we want and wake up together. During summer we had plenty of sleepovers, but hardly ever had the place to ourselves so cautiousness was needed. I craved the alone time as much as he did, but enjoyed taunting him a bit.

He followed me into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, not pushing me to change my mind. He must have figured we would have plenty of time together.

I decided to continue my evil little game and started undressing, right in front of him. The only times we saw each other naked had always led to sex, even when we were just friends with benefits, and even though now would not be different, he didn't know that and I noticed with a grin that his tooth brushing had faltered as his eyes were undoubtedly on me.

"I'm just gonna have a quick shower. Wanna join me?" I asked as casually as I could, before stepping into the shower and turning on the water.

I didn't have to say that twice, I heard him rinsing his mouth in record pace and pulling off his clothes. When he stepped in, he must have noticed my sly smile and saw through my game. After all, he does know me best.

"Damn Bella, you can't do that to me, you know," he groaned as he pulled me close against his naked and very aroused body, "don't expect me to just let you sleep if you go walking around like this."

"Well I live here so I can walk around however I please," I answered teasingly, but my body gave in to his touch and my hands slid over his now wet torso. He pretended to bite my neck as my head fell back, and his hands moved down to cup my ass and pull me hard against him.

I heard a moan escape, but instead of giving me more, as he usually does whenever I urge him on, he released me and said "well, I'm pretty tired myself, so while you shower, I'm off to bed, goodnight babe." And with a quick peck on my lips, he was out of the shower and out of the bathroom.

I decided to wash my hair tomorrow and grabbed a towel before moving along the wall towards the bedroom, still dripping wet.

"Come here gorgeous," he said seductively, and I dropped the towel and stepped closer to the bed. His hand found mine and he playfully pulled me so I toppled over and fell on his chest. He didn't dry off either and I smiled as I ran my hand over his wet skin.

"Now exactly how tired are you?" he asked, while he turned us over and started kissing my neck.

"No where near tired enough to resist you," I answered and then my lips were caught in a passionate kiss. I love feeling the weight of his body on mine, and wrap my arms and legs around him, to keep him close. As if he would be going anywhere in this state he was in. Nevertheless, after a few minutes of grinding and kissing, he pulled back and started kissing down my chest. I protested by scratching his back and lifting my head to capture his mouth again in a new kiss.

"I won't last long, Bella, let me take care of you first."

"No, no, I don't care for that. Just make love to me. This is our love nest and I just want to be as close as I can to you."

"Me too," he whispered and he positioned himself at my entrance, groaning when feeling the wetness that wasn't shower water.

He moved himself back and forth a few times, but I urged him on as I wanted his body on mine again.

He gave in and steadily pushed himself inside, both of us moaning, loving the feeling of being connected like this.

And while our bodies molded into each other, in between loving kisses, I sighed "Welcome home, babe."

* * *

**AN: This is how college life starts for Edward and Bella. I haven't written anything more, please let me know what you think about hte story and the possibilities...**


	2. Chapter 2 First Steps

**Chapter 2: First Steps**

**EPOV**

Our first week was spent pretty much how the first night was. The whole summer actually, only this time we didn't need to worry about time or getting caught. Not that we worried so much during summer, it can be called a miracle we never actually were caught in the act, since we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves and ended up having sex in every possible place.

Same goes for our apartment. We joked about it, about how her being blind required her to get to know every corner by feeling it, and boy did we feel our way through the place! I think I actually lost a few pounds from the exercise and lack of food.

All in short, our honeymoon week turned out exactly how we dreamed it would be, but unfortunately we couldn't stay locked up in our love nest forever.

Today we needed to face the world, since the university organized a campus tour for disabled students and Bella insisted on joining, although she doesn't need to. I can look up all locations and bring her everywhere, but I guess she doesn't want to be dependent. She did invite me to come along, so that meant something.

Of course as soon as we reached the meeting place, she released my arm and unfolded her blind cane. I had figured she would do that, but somehow it stung me a little.

She leaned closer to me, planted a kiss on my cheek and whispered "I want to introduce you as my boyfriend, not as my guide dog".

"I know babe, I just want to keep you close."

She was endeared by this, and kissed me on the mouth, knowing how to soothe me. I deepened the kiss until suddenly someone coughed behind us.

"Good thing my poor blind eyes don't need to witness that," a pleasant deep voice said, and I turned around.

Before I could think of something to say to this stranger with sunglasses, Bella enthusiastically rattled "Hi, I'm Bella and this is Edward, my boyfriend. Are you here for the campus tour as well?"

"Hi, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you both. Waiting for the tour indeed. Which one of you is the crippled one?" he said with a smile.

The friendly face couldn't stop the anger that instantly boiled in my veins, my protective instinct wouldn't let anyone call my Bella crippled, not even this slightly taller athletic type.

But again, before I had my response ready, Bella's laughter resounded, before she graciously said "I'm blind too, and Edward is just a little shy."

At this the boy laughed as well, and so the ice was broken. I was a little embarrassed that I had felt so hostile at this obviously joking remark from a fellow disabled, but it was hard to stay uncomfortable. It appeared that Sam was a senior student who helped putting together the tour and was here to point out useful marks for the seven blind students in the group that showed up for the tour.

They all instantly connected, and somehow it felt like high school all over, Bella being the outgoing social one, and me being the introvert geek following her around. And just like then, I found myself liking her shadow, as it kept the attention away from me, so that I, after a while, was able to relax and enjoy this new side of Stanford.

At the end phone numbers were exchanged and plans were made to meet up again. Most of them had come to college without friends, and were relieved to instantly get along with new people. I hoped that they wouldn't just stick to this little group. I knew that Bella wouldn't, she never met any blind person and she got along with everybody just fine, so making friends in her class wouldn't be a problem at all.

On the whole, I had enjoyed this tour more than I had expected, which was a good thing, because the very next day, the big adventure would start for real.

Me and Bella both had our first classes at the same time and decided to meet at the student's restaurant for lunch. I quickly realized after four boring hours, that I should have brought a suitcase to carry all the books I had to purchase. I knew that law school would mean memorizing huge amounts of study material, but damn, I've only had two classes today and already the sight of the books made the blood drain from my cheeks.

I decided to bring them to the apartment first, as the afternoon might bring me even more, and by the time I left it again, I noticed that I was running a little late and started to pick up the pace, imagining Bella standing there, alone, confused, waiting.

Clearly I didn't need to worry. As soon as I turned the corner, I caught sight of her, laughing out loud and making two girls laugh as well. I slowed down again, to catch my breath before I reached them and when I was close enough, I gave a slight cough to let her know I was here. She immediately stopped talking and turned towards me, beaming, making me smile as well. She found me and kissed me full on the lips, before proudly introducing me as her boyfriend. It made me feel proud as well. The four of us ate lunch, while Bella repeated to me how a funny professor had won the hearts of most girls in her science class.

As I had expected, the following days brought me much more books to carry and by the time the week was finished I was exhausted and terrified. I stuffed my books somewhere in a closet, not ready to face them yet, which was in sharp contrast with Bella, who had run by the secretary to pick up her ordered Braille courses and immediately chose which one sounded most interesting and started reading. If she ever made me believe during summer that the outdoor world would be scary for her too, she completely proved the opposite now, with her eagerness to make this work and to have a wonderful time while succeeding. I had to admit that she affected me as well, and my tension faded as I watched her.

She showed me that she knew me best of all, by inviting me into the shower with her at night and telling me, while she washed me and rubbed my shoulders "You'll be fine, babe, you're a slow starter, give yourself a few weeks."

I gave into her soothing and by the time she had acted out on all her plans for me, I had forgotten all about college and books and everything else for that matter too.

She brought me back to reality by saying: "I made plans with Lindsay and Sarah to go check out the student's discount in the mall tomorrow. Do you wanna come along?"

I groaned and she laughed as her hands had witnessed how my face fell at her words.

She misunderstood though. Although I fervently hated shopping, my disappointed was caused by how I have longed all week to have her to myself this weekend, have her close to me all day, just catch up a bit. I knew we couldn't stay put in our little cave, this was college after all, but the contrast with week one was so big, that I craved some relaxed me and Bella time.

She wouldn't be my best friend in the world, if she didn't pick up that something was bothering me. And after some pushing I told her and she promised me to make it up on Sunday and for now enjoy the relaxed sleeping time. That I could do. I was mentally exhausted and after this evening physically as well.

She was the first to drift off however, and while I tried to catch some sleep, my mind wandered back, to our very first day as lovers…

* * *

_We spent the entire day hiding out in the camper, kissing all over each other. We didn't dare doing more than that, as we were frequently interrupted by parents checking up on us, offering help with the unpacking. Some friends had heard of our return as well, and came by to hear our stories about Vegas and Hollywood. _

_Nobody knew about our benefits before, and our love is only a couple of ours old, so right now, Charlie is the only one we can be a little closer around. How ironic is that. _

_While cleaning, it seemed as if every item in the camper held some memories of our vacation together, which somehow felt like a long time ago. A time in which I didn't realize I loved her. My Bella. I tried the sound of many terms of endearment and loved how every single one of them caused her face to light up with a lovesick smile._

"_Hey Cullen, what are you standing there, why don't you help me with this guitar, I can't reach it."_

_I snickered, well aware of her mischievous grin that told me she knew damn well why I was standing there. As she was reaching for my guitar case on the luggage rack, her shirt rode up her belly, showing me the curves of her waist and her hips. _

"_Careful with the skin exposure Swan, or you're gonna get into some trouble here," I said menacingly, before I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me, making her lose her balance._

_She whispered "maybe I'm looking for some trouble then," and my cheeky response was smothered in a loving kiss. _

_After leaving me dumbstruck, she said in her sweetest voice "now help me take the guitar and play me another song before we say goodbye to the camper."_

"_Alright," I said, and she eagerly sat down on the now empty couch, patting the space next to her. I didn't have to think which song to play for her, as the lyrics had played in my head during our first kiss as a couple, a few hours ago. She recognized it as soon as I started singing the first words of Alanis Morissette's Head over Feet. Both of us sat with our eyes closed, and after I finished with "I am aware now" I looked at her and saw several tears on her cheeks. _

_The silence was ended with her sighing and then adding "you know, hearing you sing for me always turned me on massively."_

_I chuckled and responded, while I wiped away her tears with my thumbs, "yes, you do look very aroused, all crying like this." _

"_Don't make fun of me, this is very overwhelming," she tried to pout and I pulled her in a hug, knowing how she actually shies when tearing up – it doesn't happen that easily to her – "I know, same here."_

_She buried her face in my neck and sighed again "I don't think I can spend tonight away from you. I need you close. The thought of saying goodbye again after dinner, if only for just the night, makes my stomach hurt."_

_Hearing her say this made my stomach do strange things as well, pleasurable things though. _

"_We should ask our parents if you can spend the night."_

_In the past, when Charlie was on a fishing trip, Bella stayed over at my place as well, but always in the guest bedroom. That would not be our plan today though. "In fact, you should stay for dinner and we should tell my parents about us."_

"_Already?" she choked and pulled away from our tight hug slightly._

"_Do you have doubts about us then?" I asked, trying to hide how her aversion to the idea hurt me._

"_No! No, of course not, but they'll think it's my fault you're not going to Harvard. Maybe we should let them get used to that idea first."_

"_No. They'll actually understand my choice better if they knew I wanted to be with you and that we found a perfect compromise. Besides, I want them to know, I don't want to sneak around all summer, I want to hold you twenty four seven."_

"_Me too," she smiled and that was that. _

_Of course my parents had absolutely no objection to Bella staying for dinner, and when we finally gathered the courage to tell them we had some news, they simply told us that Emmett had informed them already and that my bed was made for two. They didn't say a word about college and the atmosphere was relaxed, mainly Bella reporting enthusiastically about every place we visited on our road trip and me adding bits and pieces. _

_After dinner, she went over to her house, to grab some stuff she needed and to tell Charlie where she was. She didn't ask for his permission, since she believes she's now old enough to decide where she sleeps and within fifteen minutes, she was standing in my doorway, her bag in her hand, hesitantly. After barging in on this very room for all of our lives, without knocking having me thanking god for her blindness in compromising situations, this shy behavior, almost waiting for my invitation, seemed funny, and we both burst to laughter._

"_Come in girlfriend. This is my room. Here are my CD's…" I started, but she threw her bag onto my bed and then threw herself next to it "cut it out"._

_She lay on her stomach, with her cheek on her arm and I sat down next to her, softly brushing her hair from her face. I could hardly stand any distance between us, so it didn't take me long to lay flat next to her, my leg over both her legs and my arm around her back. I kissed her face and then whispered "did you bring a sexy night gown for our first night, or do you plan on sleeping in the nude?"_

"_Edward," she groaned, "don't do this. If we get nervous, it'll all go wrong."_

"_What's there to go wrong, our bodies have been together for a long time."_

"_I know, that's my point. Don't call it our first night, or I'll think you're going to expect something different."_

"_I don't want anything different. Even when I didn't even know I was in love, I always wanted you." She relaxed a bit, and I added "just like I do now." _

_At this she even blushed, making her irresistible, and I jumped up from the bed to lock the door and started tossing my clothes on the ground. She stayed on the bed, with an amused look on her face as she listened to my haste, but I would have none of it. As soon as I was naked, I pulled her up and lifted her shirt over her head. I think my urgency aroused her, or maybe she just wanted me just as much, because soon she was hurriedly removing her bra and pushing her jeans down over her perfect ass. _

_It all made sense to me now, how I had craved her body all the time, how her every touch could make me shiver and how no other girl I've been with ever compared to her, to my Bella. This is being in love. _

_This is making love._

_Our bodies pressed close together, head to toe, worshipping, tongues licking, fingertips stroking and squeezing, hips rolling. _

_Unlike during the road trip, we had to stay relatively silent today, knowing that my family was watching TV downstairs, but now that I've opened my heart for it, just hearing her sighs almost undid me. _

"_Did it feel like this for you too, when you realized?" I whispered against her neck, while I moved deep inside her._

"_This is better even, knowing that you are mine." _

"_I am yours. I am aware now. I'll never let you go again," I almost groaned. _

_I wanted to share with her all the feelings that crashed over me in this intense moment, but as we were so wrapped up in each other, I found it harder and harder to speak to her. Either way, watching her made me somehow believe that she felt exactly the same. _

_And I wouldn't dwell on lost time anymore, our years as friends had made us who we are, but I'm sure going to waste no more time, and I'm going to make love to her every chance that I get. _

* * *

Replaying this memory in my mind, I fell asleep, holding her close to me.

When I woke up again, the bed was empty and the apartment smelled of pancakes. I quickly pulled on some shorts and rushed into the kitchen, expecting her to stand there and hug her tight.

Only to find a small print on the table, saying:

_"You were so exhausted last night that I let you sleep in. There are pancakes in the microwave, enjoy! I'll be back before dinner. Love, Bella."_

I tried not to be disappointed and focus on my relief when finding out it was already 1pm, knowing that I must have needed the sleep and that she wouldn't be long anymore.

I devoured the pancakes, called her up to thank her and let her know I loved her, showered and dressed.

And then the inevitable needed to be done. I took a deep breath and stepped over to the closet, almost expecting the boogieman to jump out. When I opened it I saw something much worse. A huge pile of books staring me straight in the face and telling me I couldn't do it. That I would never succeed and disappoint my family.

But I closed my eyes and remembered what Bella had told me. I'm a slow starter. Step by step. I took the print from my bookcase that said which courses required which books and pulled the first from the pile with a sigh. Quickly closing the closet again and shutting all other books up.

Step by step.

* * *

**AN: I have a question. How do you feel about the summer flashbacks? Do you like those? Should I keep using them? **


End file.
